


bite my lip and listen

by ralphstatortots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: /: ya, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: “Is that all?” Fraser asks. He gasps again, louder this time, when James pushes down on the space between his shoulder blades to make him slump into the cushion. James can’t help but feel smug when Fraser doesn’t get back up.





	bite my lip and listen

**Author's Note:**

> for sauropodomorpha on wattpad who wanted mouthy nd sensitive fraser etc
> 
> (: i love fraser very much (: am crying also soz wrote this while very sick might redo another time when im not Dying
> 
> title from big fat mouth by arlie

“Do you even know how to shut up?” James snaps. It’s been nothing but constant chatter that evening, one biting comment after another, meant to rile him up in the best way possible. James hates how it’s working, something acutely sharp running under his skin, and Fraser knows it too.

“Why would I want to?” Fraser says back nonchalantly. He’s facing the TV, but his eyes are stuck on James out the corner of his eye, watching for anything that might give way. “It’s not like you could _really_ stop me from talking.”

“Oh?” James hums and shuffles up a seat, throwing an arm behind Fraser and peering down at the other man. “What makes you say that?”

Fraser shrinks in on himself, face flushing and lip caught between his teeth. “You just wouldn’t, would you?” He throws out weakly before something in his posture changes. “You’re not the boss of me or anything.”

“No? What makes you think that?” James asks. It’s rhetorical; he knows that Fraser thinks that to make him feel like he has _some_ amount of control. “What makes you think I couldn’t bend you over, right here, and make you shut up?”

Fraser goes red-faced again, hands fidgeting a little, and James places a hand on the other’s thigh just to see him squirm more. Fraser spreads his legs without him even needing to ask, or without James pushing them apart, and a small timid sound gets lost in his throat.

“You wouldn’t, though,” Fraser tries meekly, but it just falls a little flat.

“But I would,” James says while following the length of Fraser’s thigh, watching as his legs part just a bit more. “And I _should_ – don’t you think?”

Fraser doesn’t answer, only suppresses a gasp when James palms him through his sweatpants. James isn’t surprised to find him already hard.

“Bend over,” James tells him. When Fraser doesn’t move, James makes him. He raises a hand to the other man’s shoulder and pushes gently, but it’s apparently enough to make Fraser listen. He leans on his elbows, breath falling out of him in a gasp, like he’s surprised, and turns to face James.

“Is that all?” Fraser asks. He gasps again, louder this time, when James pushes down on the space between his shoulder blades to make him slump into the cushion. James can’t help but feel smug when Fraser doesn’t get back up.

“There’s more than you would expect, Fraser,” James tuts, “It’s just that you don’t really deserve any of it, do you?” He asks, keeping one hand on Fraser’s back as the other grabs his hip, encouraging Fraser to meet his hips with the curve of his ass.

Fraser flushes again, mouth opening before he stops trying to find words altogether, instead letting out a groan when James presses his hips up against him again, hard in his own jeans. They stay like that for a few moments, a rocking motion forming as Fraser pushes back against James, puffs of air leaving his own lips.

James pulls back eventually – he can’t give Fraser too much, or else he’ll get mouthy and spoilt again. He reaches for the lube on the table, always on close hand nowadays, and Fraser makes a confused noise.

“Are you gonna fuck me?” He asks, like he’d believed James wasn’t going to. He slips down the waistband of his sweatpants to his knees anyway, spreading his knees a bit more and falling back into the cushion.

“No,” James replies, as much as it pains him. “No, you don’t deserve it.” Fraser frowns and bites his lip, but doesn’t say anything more. He watches as James slicks up two fingers, not even bothering to give warning before he slides one inside Fraser. A gasp escapes the man below him, sharp and sudden, and James smirks as he curls his finger, making another noise break from the man.

“James,” Fraser breathes, face buried in the cushion and trying to steady his already heaving chest. James loves how easily Fraser is effected, how easily he can give into sensations and touches like it’s second nature.

James slips another finger in, sliding in all too quickly with practiced ease. He twists and curls them, watching as Fraser groans into the air when his free hand tugs on his hair to pull his hair back. Fraser repeats the whisper of his name, pushing back against his fingers like he’s desperate, and groans brokenly James pulls them out instead.

“Fuck sake, James,” Fraser whines, frustrated as he wraps a hand around his cock. “Please fuck me.” He begs, and James is almost convinced to by the words alone. He ignores them, however, in favour of lubing up a third finger and instantly driving the two fingers back in.

“You don’t deserve that,” James huffs, “You don’t deserve to be fucked yet. You’re lucky I’m giving you anything at all.”

“James,” Fraser repeats with a sob when he slips his third finger inside the boy, eyes misty as he turns his head to look at James. “Please, James.”

James answers by plunging his fingers deep, feeling smug as Fraser’s mouth falls open with a broken whimper, knuckles turning white as he clenches the edge of the sofa cushion. Somewhere out the corner of his eye, James can see the hand on Fraser’s cock quickens. 

“Are you going to come?” James twists his fingers again and delights in the wet cry he receives. “You going to come imagining I’m fucking you with my cock instead?”

Fraser nods faintly and chokes out a whine, slumping back down into the sofa, jostling his glasses when he pushes his face into the cushion. “Can I come?” He begs, and James considers denying it just to see Fraser’s eyes well up with unshed tears when he’s forced to stop.

James nods and drives his fingers into Fraser’s prostate. The other man lets out a poorly hidden wail behind his hand, pushing back on James’ fingers and thighs shaking as he comes. James helps him through it, smoothing his free hand down Fraser’s back and thighs as he comes down from his high.

“I got it on the sofa,” Fraser whines as James pulls his fingers out, “That’s gonna stain, James.”

“Not my mess,” James shrugs and wipes his slicks fingers on Fraser’s sweatpants, producing another whine from the man.

“You’re the cause of it, though.” Fraser huffs and pulls his sweatpants back up, grabbing a stray napkin from the table to dab at the mess. He’s still red-faced and glowing, lips still parted as he catches the breath he needs.

James catches his jaw and forces Fraser to look at him, smoothing a thumb over the curve of his bottom lip. “How about you find a better use for that mouth? Other than bitching with it all the time.” Fraser swallows but nods, slipping onto his knees on the floor and licking his lips. It’s the prettiest sight James has seen all evening.


End file.
